Locking arrangements have been used to prevent unwanted entry through windows for many, many years. One type of window that is often provided with a locking arrangement is a sash type window having a window frame, an upper sash, and a lower sash. The upper and lower sashes are mounted in the window frame. The lower sash and optionally the upper sash are slidably mounted in the frame to open and close the window. The locking arrangements are used to lock the position of the lower sash with respect to the upper sash and thereby lock the window closed. Each sash typically includes a sash frame in which the glass of the window sash is mounted. Typical locking arrangements are operable to selectively lock a top component or rail of the lower sash frame to the bottom component or rail of the upper sash frame to selectively lock the window.